


All I have ever wanted

by LightwoodsBae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Alec falls into a portal that takes him into a future period of his life, will he want to go back to his own dimension or live this dimension that has his biggest dream as a reality?





	All I have ever wanted

"ALEXANDER, NO!"

That was the last thing Alec heard before he fell into nothing and everything went black.

He was fighting along side Magnus a few demons who were guarding a portal gate to angel knows where.

After a few minutes -or hours, he couldn't really tell- he started to regain conscious, he found himself laying on the floor cushioned by a soft rug, he stood up slowly and looked around.

 _This looks kinda familiar_ , he thought.

He kept looking around trying to point out where he is, this decoration can only be the work of one person.

_Magnus._

He walked around the house feeling a bit at ease knowing that Magnus is here somewhere, he stood in front of a mirror looking at his reflection.

Does he look different? Not really. He feels different, like this is some out of body experience. He looks at his arms checking his runes, they all still look unsurprisingly the same but when he turns his palms upwards his eyes catch a rune that he's certain wasn't there before.

_The wedding rune._

A million thought crossed his mind, he's married to someone and he doesn't even know who that is. Is it some shadowhunter female? Is it Lydia? Could it be Magnus?

His thoughts were cut by the sound of laughter and running feet, he stood facing the sound and found two little kids running towards him.

He didn't even have time to register the situation when they threw themselves at him and squealing "Daddy!" instinctively, he hugged them both back.

He looked up to find Magnus staring fondly at him and the kids, then it all went down on him.

Those kids were _his_. _His and Magnus'_. He was in a dimension where Magnus and he are married and have kids.

"Good morning, darling", Magnus said softly. "I thought I'd let you sleep in today, you deserve it"

Alec was speechless. How was he supposed to answer? _Good morning to you too, here's the thing I'm not actually your husband I'm from another dimension please help me?_ No, probably not.

He kept staring at Magnus then back at the kids who were grinning at him, when Magnus' soft eyes filled with worry and concern "Are you alright, love?"

"I .. um .. ah"

"Dad, you look like uncle Jace when he sees ducks, are you okay?", the older one of the kids asked.

"Boys, why don't you go wash up and turn on the TV? I'll be with you in a bit", Magnus said trying to sound collected.

The boys nodded and went to carry out their father's request, Alec remained in his place dumbfounded.

"Alexander, you're starting to scare me, are you hurt? Did something happen while I was out with the boys?", Magnus said holding Alec's face in his hands.

Alec took a hold of his left hand and looked at it, he found a golden wedding band in his finger, he looked up and finally spoke up "We are married".

"Um, yes? Quite the old news there, sweetheart"

"How old?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have we been married?"

Magnus opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to process the question. Was his husband really asking him that?

"I'm going to say something and it will sound crazy", Alec said with pleading eyes

"It won't be as crazy as you asking me how long have we been married"

 _Wanna bet?_ Alec thought.

"I'm not your Alec, I know this sounds crazy and a little harsh but it's true, I'm not from this dimension, please tell me you believe me"

"Oh god, we need to get you back to your dimension quickly!", Magnus said taking a hold of Alec's arm and pulling him into the couch.

"Wait, you believe me?"

"I'm a warlock, Alexander of course I believe you"

"Oh, thank the angel I thought you'd think that I'm messing around with you"

"Well, you've always had such a dry humor but this takes it a bit too far"

"Hey!!"

Magnus left him on the couch and started walking frantically around the house grabbing parchments and books in his hands and putting them on the table haphazardly.

"No time to be offended we need to get you back to your dimension, time works differently in each dimension we need to be fast"

"But-"

"No buts, Alexander"

"No, wait a second", Alec said grabbing Magnus and stopping his pacing, "Do I have to?"

"Whatever do you mean, Alexander?"

"I mean, this. This is what I've always dreamed of, Magnus. You and I married and being fathers, I've never wanted anything more"

Magnus' cat eyes were suddenly filled with tears and adoration. He held Alec's face between his hands, "I assume you and I are together in your dimension?", Alec nodded "Then I promise you, you'll have that someday, Alexander. You'll have all of that, but now for your safety you have to get back"

"Can you tell me what did we name our kids, at least?", Alec asked

"I can't, this will mess up everything for you", Magnus said caressing Alec's cheekbones

"Can I just see them one last time and I promise I'll go after?", he asked desperately

"This isn't goodbye, my love. You'll see them again, just not now"

Alec felt his eyes filling with tears, he couldn't tell how he was feeling at that moment. He was saying goodbye to something he hasn't even experienced yet.

"I'm so sorry, darling", Magnus said then turned around and started checking his books leaving Alec standing where he is.

A period of time passed, Alec wasn't paying attention just sitting on the couch waiting for Magnus to finish.

"I think you're ready to go now, I was just checking that I have everything right. This isn't an easy portal to make but I'll manage.", Magnus said snapping his fingers making all the books turn back in their place.

"Okay"

* * *

"Alec? Alec, can you hear me?"

_Magnus._

Alec shot from his place on the ground and looked around frantically, his eyes found Magnus' and he threw himself into his arms.

"You're here"

"Of course, I'm here", Magnus said, relief filling his voice

"Sorry", Alec said sheepishly and distangling himself from Magnus

"Don't be, love. You gave me quite the scare, one moment you were falling into the portal and two hours later I found you on the ground again"

"Two hours? I've been gone for two hours?"

_Time works differently in each dimension_

"Yeah, what happened to you? And how exactly did you get here again?"

_Do you want to marry me?_

_Do you want to have kids with me?_

"I don't know? My head feels kinda foggy at the moment", Alec said shaking his head from all the thoughts filling it

"Alright, c'mon let's get you home",Magnus said he didn't look convinced but he let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Malec fandom, this idea has been running around my head for a while now and I just thought I should go for it  
> Let me know if you liked it xx


End file.
